Heist
by Whattheydonttellus
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack: lovers, killers, bank robbers. The two have been emptying vaults across Equestria, escaping the cops, best friends oblivious, and falling in love along the way. All has been good since they began as petty pick-pockets two years ago, to present day, were the duo has pulled off nearly a dozen robberies of the most high-tech and secure banks in the world.


Heist  
By rivers ulmer

Chapter 1: the history

"Hey applejack!" Yelled rainbow dash.

"Howdy dash, what's up?" The blonde maned mare replied.

"I got the uhh, 'papers' you wanted." The blue pegasis said, making sure nobody got suspicious. It was a special day today and neither applejack nor rainbow dash wanted to mess this up. They walked to sweet apple acres and into the barn. Rainbow dash rolled out the blue prints on to a table and began to speak. "Ive been reviewing the plan and found a flaw. In step four, we cut the power, but the schematics show two power boxes. My theory is that if we shut down the security system from one box, the other will set off the alarm. So..."

"So we have to shut them down at the same time."

"Well, theoreticly, yes."

"What do ya mean, theoreticly."

"I mean it would work, but it may just be unnecisary, we might just need one box down."

"Well lets not take any chances."

"Alright, ill redraw the plan and drop off a copy first thing in the morning." They walked outside, kissed goodnight, and walked in opposite directions, but before rainbow dash could fly away, applejack stopped her.

"Its gettin dark, why dont ya stay here for the night?"

"Alright." Rainbow knew applejack didnt was just looking for an excuse to spend the night with her marefriend. They walked inside and into applejack's room. The blue mare sat on the bed while the orange mare made sure everypony else was asleep. Applejack sat down next to her lover and kissed her cheek. Rainbow dash put a hoof on the mare's cheek and put her lips on applejack's. They both gat under the covers and drifted off to sleep in their lover's sweet embrace.

Sometime around midnight, applejack bagan to dream. She saw sweet apple acres, and rainbow dash. It was their first bank robbery.

"Ok, i think we're ready." Said rainbow dash. The pegasis was only fifteen, it was before the two fell in love.

"Yea, lets go." Applejack pulled up to the Ponyville bank in a blue and rusty truck. Applejack put on her ski mask and looked over to see rainbow dash puting her's on. They walked around to the tailgate of the truck and grabbed two old duffle bags. They opened them and grabbed their shot guns. Applejack, an expirienced shooter with lots of practice under her belt, had her pump action twelve gauge, as opposed to rainbow dash's gun, a smaller and lighter twenty gauge for the less expirienced shooter.

They opened the double doors and shot the security cameras before they could get a good picture. Applejack knocked out the security gaurd with the butt of her gun while rainbow dash walked to the bank teller. "You and me, the vault." The teller escorted rainbow dash to the back room while applejack stayed in the main room keeping everypony that was in the bank on the ground.

"This is how things are gona go down!" Applejack said, "Yall are gona stay on the ground nice and quiet like, while we empty the safe. Anypony that tries to resist, run, or call the police gets a chest full 'a lead." A few minutes later, rainbow dash came back with both duffle bags full of bits. "How much?"

"Several million, give or take."

"Holy shit." Applejack and rainbow dash were aout to walk out when a young, dark blue pony attacket them. He looked like he was in his twenties, too early to die. He pulled off applejack's mask, only one other pony in the bank saw her face, but it wasnt a good look. Applejack hit the pony with the barrel of her gun, then shot his leg before he could get up. The two mares ran out the door and into the truck. They had taken off the licence plate so they wouldnt be tracked. It was a long drive back to sweet apple acres, Ponyville had grown a lot over the years. When they got back, they took the truck to the end of the south field were mopony would ever find it, and even if they did, it's not like they would know that it was the same truck in the robbery.

Applejack screwed the licence plate back on before they both began walking back to the barn. "Hey uhh, applejack?"

"Yep?"

"Are you getting the feeling we're being watched?"

"Nah, yer just nervous about robbin a bank."

"If you say so." The two mares walked back to the barn to divide the money. They split the 7.62 million bits fifty-fifty. "What are you gona do with your share?"

"Im not sure, ah wasnt expectin so much money." They both laughed. Applejack walked over to the side of the barn after rainbow left, and threw the duffle into a large cellar that had been untouched for years.


End file.
